clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 19
I was wrong about Dororo and Obviousname I realized that they had proof that TheUnknownPony was a Sockpuppet, and so they were not bullying him. Jonah Simm (talk) 17:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Jonah Simm Vandal! Hey Penguin-Pal! I've noticed a user, by the user name of Beccaruffles. Turns out, he vandaled one of my own sub-pages! Could you do something about it? -- 1joshuarules, the Red Puffle expert. As a puffle would say, squeak squeak squeaky squeak squeaky. 20:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation P-P, Please create the following page: Template:SpydarGiveaways RE: Queen of Turtles Lol thanks! I was going to go with Queen of Waffles, but I though that was too mainstream. XP Happy April Fools' Day! --' Queen of Turtles ' w o r u h S 12:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) April Fools signature Hi P-P, I noticed your April Fools signature. Nice!! However, you haven't added to User:Penguin-Pal/signature. You may have forgotton so I thought I'd remind you. Two things Hi again P-P, Two things: 1. Are you able to set this image as my profile picture? 2. Since Wolf-gangs will only be part active as shown on his user page I think his Status on the Adminlist needs to be updated to Partially Active. Page Deletion P-P, Please delete this. Image Upload P-P, Please upload transparent versions of the following images to the wiki. *Billybob Sprite Apr 2013 *Happy77 Sprite Puffle Party 2013 *Happy77 Player Card Puffle Party 2013 *Iwantpizza Sprite Apr 2013 *Iwantpizza Buddy Apr 2013 PS - I noticed you updated the wiki's css file for my avatar and it worked!! Thanks!! Name Link and Minor Edit P-P, On the Wiki Activity or Recent Changes pages, on Page History and in blog comments, if you click on my name it takes you to my contributions (because I'm an IP). Can you make it so it takes you to my userpage? Also, are you able to enable the 'Minor Edit' Checkbox for my IP? Possibly using a JS or CSS user sub-page? Re: Shurow's userpage I had this idea back in November, actually. I thought it would be a good prank. Sorry if I went a little overboard. Nice upside-down signature, by the way. ;) -- 19:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Current Player Card Sorry to bother you once again but I've seen people with links to their current player card. Is there any way I can find mine? Thanks for the third time. Gold2232 (Talk) 23:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Name Link Error The link still doesn't work :( It takes me to my Contribs page :It works on the page but not on the . It doesn't really matter though. :Also, can you update the avatar script so that it does appear on forums? Sorry to be a pain. : Promotion to Rollback - DO NOT IGNORE! P-P, Can you consider promoting David231099 and possibly myself to Rollback? David really wants to be one and is always reverting vandals edits. I, too, have reverted alot of vandals edits so would like to be promoted. Please consider this!! Promotion Hi Penguin-Pal thanks so much for promoting me! It makes me really happy. I will keep this wiki clean from vandalism and spam. Again thanks --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 10:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) List of Chat Mods Update P-P, Please add David231099 to the List of Chat Mods with the following info: | |April 2, 2013 |GMT Archive Mail Hi Penguin-Pal I was wondering how do I archive my mail on my talk page. I've seen so many other users with one, but I don't know how to archive it. Please reply on how to archive it. P.S. Thanks for promoting me! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Page Delete and Lock P-P, Please delete: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 4 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 5 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 6 Also, please lock the following: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 1 *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 2 RE:RE: Archive Mail Hello again, Penguin-Pal Can you please tell me how do I rename my talkpage as the "move" option isn't there for me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 14:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion P-P, Please delete: *User talk:81.101.202.233/Archive 3 Protect Hi Penguin-Pal, please protect User talk:David231099/Archive 1, as its my archive talk page. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:16, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Protect Hello again Penguin-Pal, thanks for protecting Archive 1. Unfortunately I forgot to add my user talk template. Please can you insert the "David Talk" template at the very top of the page. Sorry for bothering you again --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC). Catali2016 Hi Penguin-Pal, I don't want to be a tell-tale, but according to the edit-count it says that User:Catali2016 has 53.46% of his edits are on his userpage, which violates the userpage policy. Therefore please lock the page. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header I found a mediawiki file so you can add warnings about blog posts comments. Cap123 (Talk) 19:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC)